


Sea World

by lucy2536boston (azby)



Series: Band texts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjob mentions, M/M, Multi, band texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azby/pseuds/lucy2536boston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke shares an idea of what to do on their anniversary and Michael gets grumpy because it's 6 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea World

Luke- Guys!

Luke- babes wake uuuuupppp

Michael- god Luke it's 6 am. What could be so important?

Luke- I know what we should do for our anniversary!!! 

Calum- couldn't you have waited for everyone to wake up?

Ashton- ok babe, what should we do?

Luke- we should go to Sea World!

Michael- why the hell would we go there? We're hours from there

Luke- I thought you guys would like it..

Ashton- I like your idea Lukey!

Calum- same babe, Michael is just grumpy that you're happy when its so early

Michael- it's 6 in the goddamn morning. Of course I'm going to be grumpy

Calum- you need a blowjob? Will that make you nicer?

Michael- maybe...

Luke- Ash? 

Ashton- yeah Luke?

Luke- we're not going to Sea world are we?

Ashton- doubt it. Sorry babe, how about we join Cal and Mikey?

Cal- YES! Come frickle frackle with us!

Michael- lazy morning sex for us today!

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to send me a band texts promt, I'd make one for them! My tumblr is adieu-ava


End file.
